


Cute Little Drabbles

by Fliptail27



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles about Shuichi and Yuki's relationship. It is rated T to be safe and for possible future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

“Um Yuki can I sleep with you tonight?” Shuichi stood shivering in the cold air clutching his pillow to his chest. His pink hair was all rumpled and his purple eyes seemed huge in the dim light. The rain outside was drumming mercilessly against the window slowly increasing in tempo as the storm outside began to grow.

“No, now go back to bed and quit bothering me you damn brat.” Yuki responded not even bothering to look up from his computer as he wrote his newest novel.

“But Yuuuukkiii!!!” Shuichi wailed. Yuki looked up to tell him off further. Just as he did a stroke of thunder and lightning struck outside causing Shuichi to jump and squeeze his eyes shut in terror. Yuki let out a long sigh knowing he had just given in. 

Yuki stood up and stretched. “Fine.” Shuichi let out a squeal of joy and leaped at Yuki. “But just for tonight.” Yuki said to squash the love-hurricane that would have been coming his way. He grabbed Shuichi’s hand and led him into the bedroom. Yuki quickly stripped into pajama bottoms and his bare chest and climbed into his side of the bed. Shuichi got into the other side of the bed, his back to Yuki. Yuki closed his eyes and began to feel the draw of sleep. Yuki loved thunderstorms the chaos seemed to calm his own raging storm of emotions. He heard a little yelp of terror and could feel the bed faintly shaking. He cracked open his eyes and saw Shuichi hunched in on himself shaking from fear. I’m never going to get any sleep this way. Yuki told himself, possibly to cover the fact that he genuinely wanted to comfort his lover. Yuki rolled over and pulled Shuichi’s quaking form to him and snuggled him against his chest. “It's alright brat I’ve got you.” Yuki murmured low in Shuichi’s ar. Shuichi gave a large sigh of relief and fell asleep being snuggled by HIS Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuuukii! Ask me how my day was! Come on ask me!” Shuichi sang as he bounded into the room. 

“Not now you damn brat I have a killer headache.” Yuki was lying down in his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. Yuki moved his arm to give Shuichi his best death glare. 

“Oh I’m sorry Yuki. You look awful.” Shuichi said in a much softer voice.

Yuki looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which in truth he hadn’t. Every time he made the effort to sleep a migraine would come on. It was rather annoying. “I’m just a little tired is all.”

“Oh okay.” Shuichi left the room and went to the kitchen. There he made Yuki chamomile tea with milk and honey. He then went into the bathroom and got a wash cloth, putting hot water on it and ringing it out. Shuichi returned to Yuki’s room, where Yuki was still lying there in bed wide awake and getting more pissed off by the minute. “Here Yuki drink this. My mother used to make it for me when I had a headache or was sick. And I made it in my favorite mug which has magical healing powers. It will help.” Shuichi spoke softly, to not disturb Yuki’s headache further. Yuki sat up and drank the tea, finding himself much more relaxed afterwards. Yuki laid back down and Shuichi very gently put the washcloth on his forehead. Then Shuichi sang a slower version of Sleepless Beauty by Nittle Grasper as a lullabye, stroking Yuki’s golden hair gently. Yuki was kind of surprised by the tenderness of his “damn brat”. No one had ever really taken care of him like this before. Whenever anyone had tried in the past, it had made Yuki feel weak so he would put a stop to it every time. Yet with Shuichi, things felt different. More like Shuichi was sharing his love and strength rather than sapping Yuki’s. 

“Thanks Shuichi.” Yuki mumbled as he fell into the best sleep of his life. Shuichi smiled but continued to sing long after Yuki fell asleep. Keeping the washcloth fresh and making sure he didn’t wake his sleepless beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki was awakened by the sound of clanging pots and crashing dishes. He stumbled out of the bedroom with murder in his golden eyes. He followed the sounds of chaos to his kitchen. In it he found Shuichi covered in flour and various other cooking ingredients, whisking eggs so vigorously they sloshed all over the edge of the bowl onto the floor and counter.

“Dammit brat! Can’t you destroy my kitchen quieter!?” Yuki shuffled towards the coffee, well really it was water with a tinge of coffee taste, Shuichi had made it far too weak.

“Silly Yuki! I’m not destroying your kitchen, I’m making you breakfast in bed!” 

“There are two problems with that. First your so loud, you woke me up and consequently I am no longer in bed. Second, whatever those are, they’re on fire.” Yuki sounded almost bored even though a small fire is raging in his once pristine kitchen.

“Oh no! My pancakes!” Shuichi wails as he rushes to dump the weak coffee on them, dropping the bowl of eggs and causing it to shatter on the floor. Once the fire fizzled out, Shuichi stood there in the center of the chaotic mess with tears in his eyes and nothing to show for his hours of hard work. 

“Go get cleaned up, damn brat!” Yuki put down the atrocious coffee and started to walk towards the disaster, but stopped when he noticed Shuichi was unmoving, staring at his feet on the verge of tears. 

“I’m sorry Yuki, I just wanted to do something nice for you, since you work so hard.”

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and lifted his chin to force lavender eyes to meet golden. “Thank you for the gesture. Now go get cleaned up.” Yuki planted a quick kiss on Shuichi before ushering him to the bathroom. Shuichi took a long shower to get all the mess off, at one point needing to pull out a piece of eggshell from his pink hair. Shuichi got out, toweled off and went back to the kitchen, finding it completely clean. Set on the table was eggs, bacon and blueberry pancakes. In his favorite mug, sat honey lemon tea. Yuki was seated in his usual chair puffing on a cigarette with his eyes closed. 

“Thank you Yuki! This looks so great!’ Shuichi made his way to his chair and dug into his breakfast greedily. “Your an amazing cook!”

Whatever don’t expect it again.” Yuki rolled his eyes but smiled on the inside. His damn brat could be cute sometimes.


End file.
